Bad Story
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A purposely bad written story about Arnold, Helga...and some of the gang at school. OOCness and weirdness. A bad story. XD


**Blame SuprSingr for this crappy, horrible fanfiction. XD I've written bad ones in the past, but this takes the cake.**

**And also, it's to spite those who have flamed me over the years. So TAKE THIS! HA! You think you can bring me down? Forget it!**

**So enjoy the horrid work! Remember, this is all ON PURPOSE.**

...

"I love you Mom!" Helga cried cheerfully.

"Uhhhhhnnnnnnn..." Miriam groaned. "UGQEKFNLWKNGW..."

"Yay! Thanks for not making my lunch! See you, Dad!"

"GET THE HECK OUT, OLGA!"

"SURE THING!"

Man she loved her family!

Soon she arrived at school. And then found her boyfriend.

"ARNOLD!"

"HELGA!"

The two ran to each other and embraced as if they were in a dramatic love movie.

"Man I missed you!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go to class together!"

"Want to skip over to class?"

"Sure!"

The two of them held hands and skipped to class, with all the other students grinning and dancing around.

"Hello everyone." Curly said sweetly. "How are you today?"

"I'm like SO AWESOME, Curls my love!" Rhonda gushed. "Like oh my GOD! ME! I love me!"

"That's just wonderful, Rhonda. I'm glad to hear that you love yourself." Curly smiled.

"I'M FAT AND BIG! FEED ME!" Harold yelled. "WOW!"

"I'M MILK!" Phoebe squealed as she ran into school.

"Duuuuh...yeah!" Gerald came in after her. "Hey Archie my man!"

"I'm Arnold, Gerald!" Said Arnold.

"Duuuhh... I knew that!"

"Arnold my love let's get married right now!"

"Sure! Where?"

"I don't know, in ten years?"

"Okay!"

"Now come with me, slave!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Later in class.

"HI KIDS!" Mr. Simmons came in wearing a clown suit. "TODAY WE ARE SO AWESOMELY GOING TO DO SOMETHING FUN!"

"WHAT'S THAT, MR. SIMMONS?" Yelled the class.

"WE'RE GOING TO EAT LOTS OF CANDY! YAY!"

"I love you Arnold!" Helga announced.

"I love you too Helga!" Arnold said.

They kissed for a minute before Eugene broke out into song and dance.

"Keep singing, Eugene!"

"Hello my baby, hello my honey!"

Later class was over. Yay! XD

And right out of nowhere, a ninja appeared in the cafeteria during lunch! It was Casana the original character from _The Ninja Story_ fanfiction! Oh my God!

"Boobs! I mean Casana!" Said Arnold.

"Hey! Why are you here? We're not supposed to see you except in that other story!" Helga yelled.

"I came because someone stole my headband! AND OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AWESOME! Ohhhh hoooraaaayyy!" Said Casana.

"We're having fun too! Let's have fun together!" Arnold grinned.

"YES! OH MY GOD YAY! I'M SOOOOO EXCITED! Oh hooray! I just love big cities!"

"Welcome to the club!" Said Helga.

"Hello, my name is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Curly to my friends." Curly said, kissing her hand.

"AH! A boy with glasses! YAY!" Casana hugged him. "So CUTE! Hooray!"

"Hey Arnold! I need help!" Said a random student.

"Who cares, I don't even know you!" Said Arnold.

"EEEE! Oh Arnold your lack of concern for others is SO HOT!" Helga gushed. "I love you! I'm saying it in front of everyone! Oh my love!"

Then Naruto appeared!

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"I do believe it! YES!" Said a random student.

"Oh my God, we're both practically orphans, have blonde hair that points in all directions, we're peacemakers...we should be best friends! In fact, are you my brother?" Said Arnold.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto yelled happily. "Let's be best friends! Ninja friends!"

"Oh hooray!" Casana cheered. "OH MY GOD!"

"I LOVE ME SO MUCH!" Rhonda yelled.

"Ever so! I'm just ever so awesome oh yes I'm ever so sure of it oh yes of course oh ever so! ...Ever so!" Said Lila.

"SHUT UP, LILA!"

"Ever so!"

"I don't like you anymore!" Said Arnold.

"Ever so?" Lila cried. "That's just ever so mean! WHY?"

"You SMELL and you SUCK!"

"WHY? I WAS GONNA MAKE YOU MY SLAVE SINCE YOU LIKED ME EVER SO MUCH! OH EVER SO WHY?"

"Let's go Helga!" Said Arnold.

"Okay Arnold!" Said Helga.

"Wait for me!" Casana skipped after them. "Casana says mission accomplished! She's so right!"

Then SuprSingr appeared!

"I don't even know why I'm here." Said SuprSingr.

Then Jade appeared!

"And I don't know either!" Said Jade.

Then BrokenRose24 AKA Mia appeared!

"And why am I here? ...Go ROCKETS!" Said Mia.

Then Jose appeared!

"...Hey, keep up the good writing everyone! And have a safe day." He said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Arnold yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Helga yelled.

"I'm Curly." Said Curly.

"Ever so!" Said Lila.

"I'm Brainy." Said Brainy. "Helga you suck."

"Okay!" Said Helga. "Let's go make out Arnold!"

"Sure!"

"YAY! HAPPIES!" Casana squealed.

"I LOVE ME!" Rhonda yelled.

"I am Arnie...RELEASE MY HELGA!" Yelled Arnie.

"NEVER!" Arnold yelled. "Take a hike, you lame excuse for a stupid person!"

"How DARE you!" Arnie punched Arnold, but it had no effect. "NO! Why?"

"My love for him protects him! SO BYE!" Helga dragged Arnold away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arnie screamed.

"Hi, Arnie!" Lila said. "Ever so!"

"Go away, you ugly girl!"

"EVER SO?"

Then Olga appeared!

"HELGA! YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Bye, Olga!"

"See you, Baby Sister!"

"Hi, Olga!"

"GO AWAY, PUNK!"

"What?"

"Hello, sweetie!"

Olga was bipolar!

"I'M PRINCIPAL WARTZ! Attention students! I want to inform you all that I have a fat saggy butt which I like to scratch every hour on the hour!"

"Hey! He stole that from the _Recess_ movie!"

"AWESOME!"

"OH HOORAY!"

And the story ended now.

...XXX...

**Oh my GOD. Casana...! What have I done to you! D: No! You're a tough and loyal gal with a determination to be by the side of the one you love and to help others despite the bonds of your life holding you back from the life you desire! Oh...why...**

**XD So was that bad or what? :D**


End file.
